Channy, Twilight, And a Whole Lot of Weird
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: *no longer writing*
1. Chapter 1 The start of things

**OK this is the first chapter to my new story. Might be confusing but might not. Hope you enjoy it! This is a twilight based story but includes more things. I chose to put it on twilight because I am focusing on writing twilight stories more. Also twilight is my favourite out of all of them (sorry starstruck!) If you disagree as to where this story is please comment.**

**Chapter 1 'The start of things'**

_Flashback_

_Me and my twin at the age of 10 lying on a bed staring at the sky._

"_Wouldn't it be cool if we were in wizards of waverly place." Ambr asked me._

"_Yeah it would." I replied sleepely. As I closed my eyes I faintly saw a shooting star. In my head I wished to be in wizards of waverly place. I then blanked out-_

_End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alex's voice. "Sapphire, Sapph, hellooooooooo!" she said waving a hand in front of my face which was staring at the twilight book in my hand.

"Sorry Alex I was having a flashback again." I appologised. This hadn't been the first time I blanked out, I did it all the time.

"I see. Back when you made the wish to be in my world. When you said it I don't think you thought you and your sister would end up here farless as wizards your selfs...." Alex trayled of after seeing my almost tearful expresion. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to mension her I mean it!" she said extremely worried.

You see my sister dissapeered a year ago and ever since it has been realy hard for me. I only interacted with Alex, juliet, harper, max etc:. I would help at the sub shop, and would read the twilight saga or watch starstruck during my free time. I never went out but everyone was so suportive with me and tried to cheer me up.

"It's fine." I whispered. "It's realy ok. Em.... I need to go down to the layer to go get something for drama coulage." I said and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"OH! Juliet's in there mailling her parents a letter. Make sure she's ok down there." Justin said while running out the door to his weird maths coulage.

"k." I said quietly and headed to the layer.

"Hey Sapphire!" Juliet said once I was there.

"Hey." I replied.

"OH! I almost forgot. You've got some mail." juliet said tossing me a small note. "I've got to go. See you later." then she was gone. I sighed and opened the note. In the top right hand corner was the wizard police symbol. _What had Max done this time, _I thought but started to read the note after it being surprisingly for me. It read......

Dear Sapphire,

Great news we have found your sister's where abouts and are writing to inform you that she is alive and well. There is of course one problem..... you see.... she is in the world of twilight and is no longer a wizard because someone has stolen her powers so she can't get home. To be able to find your sister you must spend either the whole movie, the whole book, or I week in a programme. You may take whoever you want. As soon as your time is up in the morning you will wake up in a knew place..... with the stars of the previous place. You must explain things to them. If you wish to stay in a certen place or you/the stars want to keep in touch and visit them you just give them telaporter to use.

You may live in one place once your quest is over if you wish

yours sincerely

Chief harry lawrencey sheeba

P.S. You will visit: Starstruck, Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, and of course twilight in that order.

I was speachless! I stood there for 30 seconds then yelled, "ALEXXXXXXXXXXX!"

**So good bad any improvments. R&R please!**

**Sapphire X**


	2. Chapter 2 into starstruck

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 2 'Into Starstruck!'**

Alex came running through. "What's wrong." She asked me. I handed her the letter and she scanned over it. "WHAT?" She yelled. "We need to get the others an-"

"NO!" I cut her of. "I'm going by my self. No but's"

"At least let me go with you. I won't be able to forgive my self if I let you go alone, besides, you're not the only one who wants to go into starstruck." Alex ended with a laugh.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go write the others a note to say where we are." She nodded and set to work. Meanwhile I started to pack.

* 15 minutes later *

We were standing in the layer with our bags ready to go.

"Well..." I took a deep breath and said the words that would change my life forever. "INTO STARSTRUCK!" then everything went black.

**Sorry it's so short I just needed to post something. I might even post more up today if I have time! Please R&R, or else!**

**Sapphire X**


	3. Chapter 3 Max is dead

**Sorry this is a really small chapter but I have no more time to write more.**

**Chapter 3 'MAX IS DEAD!'**

I woke up and stretched my…. 4 LEGS! I ran to a mirror to look in and see my self as a cute, shaggy brown, puppy with a blue streak in my hair.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "I'M A TALKING DOG!" I looked around and saw a note. It read…

_HA! In your face Sapphire! I put a spell on you! Now you are a dog! Then you will be a toddler then sadly back to normal._

_MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_MAX!_

I growled.

"OH NO! What has Max done!" I heard Alex say. "Are you ok Sapph?" She asked. I turned around and nodded. "Well you are stuck like this until the end of starstruck, then a toddler in sonny with a chance. Sorry I can't do anything about it, but, may I say, you are such a cute puppy!" she cooed.

"Hey I'm totally irresistible! The stars of starstruck will just have to pet me!" I said.

"Yeah and we could make you famous! The first ever talking dog! Everyone will love you-"

I cut her of. "Wait. Aren't we in star truck?" I asked.

We looked at each other then yelled "OH MY GOD!"

**Sorry it's so short. I might post more later though if you review. R&R pwease!**

**Sapphire X**


	4. Chapter 4 what time is it

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizards of waverly place or starstruck!**

**Chapter 3 'What time is it?'**

"Great!" I yelled. "I finaly get to meet these people and now I'm stuck as a dog for the whole time!"

"Stop being so dramatic! The real problem is what time of the movie is it?" I thought about that then sprang onto the sofa and looked out side.

"I think it's the end." I said a little relieved.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"Well 1 there is a big sign for a school dance at the school across the road. 2 there are colourful lights coming from the school. And 3 I can see sara and Jessica entering wearing the dresses they wear."

"OK let's go then." Alex said grabbing her coat and bag.

"Were?" I asked.

"The dance of course." She then magiced up a lead and color and atached it to me. "Come on then." she dragged me down the stairs of our little flat and out onto the street where we saw 2 people sneek in the back entrance folowed by an other 2. One with a camera. We looked at each other then nodded and folowed the 4 into the back entrance.

I looked at a dance sign and it said 8-10 pm. I looked at the clock 8:30. This was going to be a long night.

**R&R PLEASE!**

**LUV Sapphire XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5 Sapphire Sonny so random

**I only own sapphire.**

**Chapter 5 'Sapphire + Sonny = So random'**

I woke up the next morning. AS A TODDLER!

"Darn it! I've missed Starstruck!" I said then stopped after remembering that they were all here. I jumped out of bed and walked over to Alex's bed. I started jumping on her and yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" over and over again.

"You know I liked you better when you were a dog." Alex moaned getting out the bed.

"MAKE ME PANCAKES!" I yelled once we were in the small kitchen.

"No, you make better pancakes than me." Alex argued.

"Well I am to young to make anything using a cooker so you need to make it." I replied smugly.

"Fine!" Alex gave in going to collect the ingredients, while I went to slump down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

5 minutes later Alex came through with my pancake just as an advert for so random came on, asking for a young actress to be a new star!

"Here's your-" Started Alex.

"SSSHHH!" I hushed her. She then sat next to me.

"Good-" came a voice.

"SSSHHH!" Me and Alex yelled to intrigued at the add.

**TV ADD**

_Are you between the ages of 4 and 10? Is your dream to act? Yes! Then this is your opportunity to be on the hit comedy show 'So Random'! Just come to the address below today and audition. _

"I'M SO GOING IN FOR THAT!" I yelled jumping of the sofa. I turned around to come face to face with the starstruck stars.


	6. Chapter 6 sonnywithachanceofanaudition

**Chapter 6 'Sonny with a chance of an audition'**

"HI!" I said happily and waved.

"Hi." They mumbled. And with that I skipped of to my room to get ready for my big audition!

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, and a scireas pink t-shirt with 'I'm a cheaky monkey!' written on it with a cartoon monkey picture. I put my waist length brown with one blue streak hair in 2 plaites and added a little make-up. Slipping on a pair of scireas pink flats, grabbing a coat, and a pair sunglasses and shoving a cap on my head I ran over to Alex, who was waiting at the door.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Asked Alex. I shrugged and waved to everyone as a goodbye. "Right, boys you MUST stay inside or you will be thought of as some other people, got it." Alex asked. They nodded and we then ran out the door.

After about 30 minutes we were finaly in THE cafeteria where THE stars of Sonny with a chance ate. I think I was starting to turn into a hyper toddler because i was litteraly jumping in my seat!

"Next is Sapphire Dublin!" (don't ask) called a man with a very official looking uniform. I jumped out my seat, gave Alex a hug, and skipped over to the audition room doors. WOW! I was skipping a lot today! I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Sitting at along desk were *deep breath* Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. "Hi What's your name sweetie?" Sonny asked.

"Sapphire Dublin." I answered.

"OK! Pick up one of those scripts and act out the part of Sophie." Sonny said. I walked over to grab a script scanned through it then placed it back down. All 5 of them looked confused aand i smiled to myself at that. I had already memorised all of the words, thanks to a spell that helped you remember things was accedently put on me by Max. THANK YOU MAX!

***I tried to do a drama scene but everything I tried made no sence or was crap to say the least so I'm just going to skip it and move onto after my act!***

Their faces were clasic! All of their mouths were dropped open. I looked at them expectantly. Soon Sonny spoke into a mike. "Cancel the rest of the auditions, we've just found the perfect little actress!" she said. I smiled as Sonny looked back up at me. "YOU GOT THE PART!" She yelled. I squeled with delite and ran to give them all a hug!


	7. Chapter 7 Wherer is Alex

**Chapter 7 'Where's Alex? Oh! Now i remember! She changed her look!'**

I ran out the room and straight into a table with wheels on the legs and a large cake on the top. The table went flying along the corridor and I stared at it in horror as it bashed into someone, sending there face right into the middle of the cake. I felt a strange sence of dejavu and it wasn't until the man pulled his head out of the cake that i realised why. For the man i had hit was CHAD! I held in my giggles as I pulled out my camera phone and took a picture. He wiped the cake of his eyes just in time to see the flash of the camera.

"GIMME THAT PHOTO!" He yelled and started to run over to me. So I ran. I ran straight back into the audition room and locked the door. That was when i erupted into a fit of giggles!

I didn't relise that there were still people in here until someone asked "What's so funny?" So I found the picture and showed it to the 5 of them. Soon we were all laughing hestericly until someone burst through the back door.

**SORRY it's so short but i didn't have enough time to finish.**

**Please R&R!**

**Sapphire X**


	8. Chapter 8 scary scary star

**Chapter 8 'Scary, scary, star (Chad)'**

Standing there, face still covered in cake, was Chad. "Sorry!" I yelled and ran out the door. Again I bumped into something, wait I mean some_one_. I looked up to see Alex in her new body. I sighed in relief then quickly remembered who was on pursuit of me and pretended to cry. I sat on the ground and winked at Alex who, knowing what it meant, smiled and walked of.

Chad was at my side, glaring over me, just as Sonny and Tawni walked around the corner. As soon as they saw me they ran faster. "What happened?" Asked Sonny.

"Hepushedddddmeeeee!" I wailed and pointed at Chad.

"I did not!" He argued.

"Come on, why don't we go tell whoever is with you that you won." Sonny smiled at me then glared at Chad. I wiped away my fake tears as Sonny lifted me up. I smiled evilly at Chad until we were around the corner.

"ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXX!" I yelled once I spotted her.

"Hey lil' sis, how was the audition?" Alex asked.

"I GOT THE PART!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. After a few moments they started to clap. I bowed then followed Alex out the studio and towards the car.

"What did you do to Chad?" asked Alex once we were in the car.

"Well… (deep breath) I was running out the audition room and I bumped into a table. The table went flying across the room, hit Chad, his face smashed Into a cake on the table, I took a picture, he saw me, he chased me. Yeah then I fake cried to get out of trouble." I smiled proud of what I'd done. Alex laughed.

"You sure know how to make a bad first impression." And with that we drove of back to our one week home.

**YEAH! Another chapter is up! I am finding it hard to keep up all my stories. I might delete 'OH NO! EMMETT'S GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP FOR 4 DAYS!' IF NOBODY REVIEWS IT.**

**12 REVIEWS = AN OTHER CHAPTER**

**Sapphire XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZX**


	9. Chapter 9 I am so dead!

**Another chapter finally up guys! Enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 9 'I am so dead, but it was worth it'**

UH! I was so tired! Last night I stayed up till 12 am trying to hack into Disney channel. Believe me, it takes a long time even with magic! I eventually managed to hack in but all the programmes had finished! Anyway, it was now 7 am and I had to leave for 'work'. I could hear moving around out side and the TV very lightly so I could still relax. Suddenly Alex was above me and was using one of those really load horn thingys. "WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"No." I mumbled into the pillow.

"You asked for it." Replied Alex. Just then ice cold water came flying at me from 5 different angles.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed. Everyone was rolling on the flower in laughter. I sighed and grabbed my wand. I got myself dry and changed then looked at the clock. 7:15. I still had 15 minutes so now let the fun begin!

I grabbed my phone and looked for the picture. Found it! I then used magic to copy and paste the picture all over the studio, where I showed leave for right now, and the rest of the city. "ALEX! I NEED A RIDE!" I yelled. Soon a still giggling Alex was in front of me, fully dressed in her magical disguise. "Thanks Al." I said. She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "BYE!" I laughed and went with Alex towards the car.

After a very boring car ride we eventually made it! I hugged Alex, jumped out the car and skipped over to the front door. I kelped in my giggles as I looked around. THE PICTURE OF CHAD WAS EVERYWHERE! I continued on skipping over to the map which was very nicely next to a vending machine. I got some candy, looked at the map briefly then set of on my journey to find the prop room which was stupidly nowhere on the map.

I wondered around for about 10 minutes until I made it to the café. Luckily, Sonny was there getting some yoghurt. I walked up to her and pulled on the bottom of her trousers. She looked down and smiled. "Are you lost?" She asked while picking up the tray. I nodded. "Come on then, I'll show you the way. By the way I love the picture, although I'm pretty sure he's going to kill you." I giggled.

"Yeah, but it was worth it!" I replied. And with that said I folowed Sonny trying to hide myself from the crowd.

**Love it? Hate it? Either way R&R!**

**Always loving reviews,**

**Sapphire X**


	10. Chapter 10 Of a cliff

I know I haven't finished 'adventure in the world of twilight' but I have lost the book with the story in it and I can't ask rosalie hale 247 to re write her POV because she is on holiday for over a weak! Missing you loads Storm! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to her! If you have any ideas on any of my stories pacifically 'Christmas magic' please PM me!

Peace out suckas! 

Sapphire XXX

**Chapter 10 'Of a cliff'**

"I should take you to see Marshall." Said Sonny as we turned a corner and began to walk up a long hall. I heard foot steps approaching us fast from in front. I stopped in my tracks bringing Sonny to a halt to making her drop the box I just noticed she was carrying, along with the yoghurt, spilling the contents on the floor. I was about to help her pick them up until I saw who was running down the hall come to a complete stop at the sight of me.

"You." Chad said. I looked down at Sonny worriedly.

"Well, see ya!" I said and began to run closely followed by Chad.

"Hey! My project!" I faintly heard Sonny yell, but I was to busy running to really care.

I ran through a large open door which was just about to close, not looking at the sign. Big mistake! Turns out I had ran onto the set of Mackenzie falls **(LOL! When I was writing this I accidentally typed in Mackenzie falls of a cliff ! SERIOUSLY!) **I looked around and saw a scene being filmed.

"Who are you?" Asked... Portlyn I think? Uh, I was never good with the names.

"Sapphire. Chad's new arch enemy!" I stated proudly. You know I never thought I would say that.

Surprisingly she chuckled. "The one who put the picture everywhere!" By now everyone was looking at me and smiling. I looked around confused. "We just never thought that someone so tiny could annoy him so much!" She explained.

I smiled proudly again and skipped passed Chad who was being held back by 2 other boys. I laughed at him and said, "Filming a new episode? It is called 'of a cliff?' That way it will say Mackenzie Falls of a cliff!" The whole room laughed at that as I skipped of to find Sonny. Or at least the prop house!

**I know it's short and a little out of character but I try my best! Please R&R!**

**Peace out suckas!**

**Sapphire XXX**


	11. Chapter 11 warning spoiler alert

**OK! So I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than usual after receiving very helpful advice from Matilda- 333 so enjoy. R&R! Thank you to ****Matilda-333** **and** **rosalie hale 247****and anonymous reviewers the never ending dream and jsfyre. You are the guys that keep me going.**

**Chapter 11 'Warning: Spoiler alert for future SWAC episode that has not premièred in the UK!'**

OK! I was officially lost! I had been going round in circles for 15 minutes now and I couldn't even find the map! You'd think that all the watching of SWAC I would be able to find my way easy, Wrong! It is impossible to know where everything is! I was beginning to loose hope until I turned a corner and saw Nico and Grady not far in front walking and chatting. I smiled and began to run up the corridor only to bump into someone. I looked up to see Marshall. I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up.

"Ah, you must be Sapphire. I'm Mr Pike but call me Marshall. Would you like a tour?" I quickly shook my head and ran to catch up with the boys after a quick goodbye. I ran and turned the corner they had just turned and bashed into someone else. WOW! I was bashing into people a lot today. I looked up to see Nico and Grady looking down on me. I smiled as Grady offered me a hand. I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up.

"Are you OK?" Nico asked I nodded then began to explain what had just happened. They commented and laughed at the right points until I was finished.

"Wanna go get something from the canteen?" Grady asked. I smiled and followed them to the canteen. When we reached there we saw Sonny sitting at a table reading a Geometry book. Nico and Grady then started talking about layers? Wow! They really are weird!

Sonny then randomly yelled. "It's called love!" (**AN LOL! To all those smarty pant SWAC fans out there. Who can guess what episode this is? LOL! It's my favourite!) **OK! Things were starting to get really weird! Although, I do feel like I have heard that before. No where is the question. I noticed Nico and Grady walking over to Sonny so I soon followed and listened to the conversation.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico said.

"Oh! Hey guys what's up?" Sonny said closing her book and taking out her... earphones? "I see you lived the wrath of Chad, Sapphire." She said with a laugh. I nodded still in deep thought.

"So how's your solar system coming?" Asked Grady.

"Oh, uh, good, good. And yours?" Sonny asked. UH! I had seen this before! I know it! It's on the tip of my tong!

"Good" Nico said. Closely followed by Grady saying the same.

"Great..." Sonny said awkwardly. That was when I remembered. Falling for the falls! OMG! I'm in falling for the falls! How cool! That means I get to see Channy form. I must have been out for a long time cause I was soon being shaken. I came back to earth to see Nico and Grady looking at me weirdly.

"You OK S?" Nico asked. WOHO! I got a nick name! S! Anyway back to the real world... OK maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

I smiled at them and said. "Yeah, Just thinking."

"Come on then. We got to go see what's up with Sonny!" Said Grady. I nodded and followed them to what I assumed to be Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. When we got there I looked up at Tawni who was holding a phone to her ear. She turned around at our entrance.

Nico soon said, "Hey. Have you seen Sonny?" 

"No, and I'm very worried." Tawni said moving towards us 

"Me too." Grady sighed. 

"You realize, if she doesn't do her project," Nico started but was cut of by Tawni. 

"Then this is all for nothing!" She said holding up her nails "I bought rings to match Saturn." 

"Ohh, don't you guys see what's happening here? We've become just like the solar system

itself. A perfectly balanced, interconnected group of bodies, bound by gravity to the sun!" Grady said doing weird actions. 

"Or in this case, the Sonny." Nico added. 

"See, I kinda thought my metaphor was clear without you having to hit it on the nose." Grady then said turning to face Nico.

"I don't think so." Nico argued. 

"Well I know so!" Grady then argued back. I got in between them as they tried to fight. 

"Stop it! This is horrible! If sonny becomes the center of my universe, where does that leave me?" Tawni said. Being her self-loving self. 

"You? What about us? The fate of our scale-model universe hangs in the balance." Nico complained. I was honestly starting to get bored.

Right on queue Zora popped out of the vent delivering the line that I knew was coming. "People! This is bigger than the solar system. Or 10% of your grade." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Tawni asked. Zora suddenly popped out of nowhere. Although I knew it was coming I still got a shock.

"Well, sometimes a girl sees things, things she wished she hadn't while slithering around in the vents and hiding in places she probably shouldn't." Zora answered weirdly. 

"What kinds of things?" Grady asked anxiously. 

"Horrible things! The kinds of things that could give you an F on your science project, oh I'm talkin' about betrayal. The kind of betrayal that has to be seen to be believed!" Zora said dramatically. 

"Can't we just hear about it?" Grady moaned sitting down on the leopard print sofa. 

"Are you really this lazy?" Zora asked putting her hands on her hips. 

"Yes. It's one of my layers." Grady smiled. 

"You gotta see it!" Zora yelled. "Hey Sapphire." She smiled at me. "Come on." She added taking my hand and leading me to the bleachers where Sonny was.

"So how's your first day going." Zora asked on the way there.

"Oh! Nothing much." I said then went into the story of today. Tawni was listening in and soon they were both laughing quietly. Eventually we made it to the bleachers to see- of course -Sonny watching mac falls. **(LOL! Couldn't be bothered writing the whole name!) **

"Oh, MacKenzie." Sonny said dreamily.

We creped up behind her and Nico stated the obvious "Sonny's a secret Falls watcher?"

"If my nails weren't so perfect I'd scratch her eyes out!" Tawni said a little evilly. I looked at Sonny's face and chuckled quietly to myself. It was the face I made while watching SWAC on TV! 

"So, we have a choice. We can break her over her despicable obsession over that cheesy melodrama and help our friend," Zora stated the first option only. 

"Or?" Grady pushed her on. 

"Or we can shame her!" Zora said triumphantly.

"I see no reason we can't do both." Grady said out for revenge. We slowly sneaked up behind her. She was to sucked into the show of evil to even notice our presence.

"How much longer can you expect a girl to wait? Just ask her out MacKenzie, ask, aaaask!" Sonny begged. I cleared my throat causing her to jump.

She quickly through her phone to the ground. "Woah! Hey guys, what's goin'? What's up?" She said sweetly and innocently.

"The jig, sister." Me and Zora said. Everyone looked at me shocked. I just shrugged and they continued. 

"We know your dirty little secret." Tawni said with a scratching gesture. 

"You've been cheating on us." Grady hurtfully said. 

"With the Falls." Nico glared. 

"Pfft. That is ridiculous, okay. You know I hate the Falls just as much as you do." Denied Sonny.

"Do you? Then, I guess you won't mind if we just, take a look at your phone!" Grady said reaching for her phone. I was just standing back and letting destiny take it's course. Boy! This was better than watching it on TV! 

"Yeah! Get it!" Tawni said trying to grab the phone. Sonny tried running but was stopped. She sighed giving up.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Grady advised. 

Sonny gave a sigh of defeat. "You're right. I do have a problem. Thank you. Thank you all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to a professional immediately." She then took her phone and went to go see Chad.

**I promised you guys a longer chapter and this is the longest piece I have written so please R&R, favourite, or/and Alert!**

**Peace out suckas!**

**Sapphire XXXX**


	12. Chapter 12sonnywithachance of findingout

**Hey Everybody! Another chapter up! I am starting high school in 2 and a half weeks so I might not update as fast but I will try to update. If anyone has any ideas on what Chad's payback could be, please tell in a review. All I got is 'Operation: LSIARWTJB!' if you wish to know what this stands for please feel free to ask! I will tell everyone in the next chapter! If you wish to take a guess at what it means, feel free to as well! Enjoy and R&R! Got a new name! Oh! I have changed this from twilight to sonny with a chance fanfic.**

**Chapter 12 'Sonny with a chance of finding out!'**

I was now sitting on the couch watching Sonny finish her solar system, Nico, Grady and Tawni stood at the table watching over her, and Zora was in the sarcophagus.

"Solar system's done! Pretty good, huh?" Sonny declared.

"Uh-huh. Uh, huhh." Tawni analysed. "It's a little busy. It's a little loud. I'll have to re-think my scarf, but I can make it work." She stated. Sonny rolled her eyes and turned to Nico and Grady. They saw this as the best opportunity to pull the 'Look at how little we have done' card and I had to laugh!

"Sonny, have you noticed how little progress Nico and I have made on our project?" Grady sighed looking down. 

"My parents are going to be so disappointed in me." Nico then faked. WOW! And Chad says they're bad actors! They're WAY better than him!

"Oh, well, I think my glue gun is still warmed up so let me help you." Sonny said, taking the bait and moving over so she was in front of me, Placing the material on the table. Behind her, Nico and Grady done a hand shake and followed Sonny. 

"See? All the planets have realigned around the Sonny again." Grady stated. 

"Mhm." Nico agreed. They stopped next to the arm of the chair next to Tawni. We all turned to look at Sonny as she began to speak. 

"By the way you guys, I just really want to say "thank you" for helping me kick that MacKenzie Falls adict. So glad that's behind us." She sighed relieved. Zora then popped out of the sarcophagus and began to speak.

"Behind us? Ha! I'm not over the betrayal." She said coming over and sitting on the edge of the sofa at my head. 

"We are! Nope!" Grady said quickly 

"We- we're cool with a little betrayal. We don't mind a little betrayal." Nico stuttered.

"I don't mind any." I said winking at Sonny. 

"No, you know what, you're right. It was betrayal. I kept something from you, something I knew would upset you. Which is why, in the spirit of full disclosure-" Sonny started but was cut of by Nico. 

"I mean, the only thing that you could possibly do that would be a bigger betrayal would be if you were, dating Chad or somethin'!" He said and everyone laughed, including me, while Sonny fake laughed.

"Ahh! Dating Chad! Hah!" I said sarcastically.

"Woo! That's too funny guys, that's too funny..." Sonny added nervously. 

"So, what did you want to disclosure to us?" Tawni said once everyone had managed to stop laughing. 

Oh! That... That. Uhm... I just need to disclose that I'm torn. As to whether or not I should include Pluto as a planet." Sonny saved.

"Nice save." I commented. She obviously heard me by the shocked expression on her face. 

Before she could comment Zora spoke. "Umm, Pluto's not a planet."she stated. 

"Says who." Sonny asked. 

"Says NASA." Zora answered.

"You know what, I'm not just gonna take NASA's word for it! I'm gonna talk to a professional immediately. Again." Sonny said running to the door with the solar system box. She suddenly stopped and came running back. "Sapphire why don't you come to." She said. I began to argue but was dragged out the room before I could say anything.

Once we were out the room Sonny began to speak. "Do you know?" She whispered.

"Know what?" I replied with a sweat smile.

"You know. About what I was _really _going to disclosure?" She whispered again.

"Oh! Right! That you're dating Cha-" I was cut of when she slapped a hand across my mouth and put a finger to her lips.

Once she took her hand away she pulled me into the bathroom and sighed. "How do you know?" She asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I stated simply.

She gave a short laugh. "What. Let me guess. You're really a wizard and are from a parallel universe

in which this is all a TV show on a kids TV station!" She laughed. I smiled a fake smile at her. Her laughter became forced. "Why are you looking at me like what I said is true and... OH MY GOD!" She yelled shocked. "You really are a wizard from a parallel universe in which this is all a TV show on a kids TV station!" I nodded glumly.

"Listen. I have seen this episode before and right now you have to go speak to Chad. I will explain everything later. OK." I said Sonny nodded still in shock. I sighed. "Bye Sonny." I said as she ran to speak to Chad.

"Bye sapphire!" She yelled back.

I laughed.

**Time skip- Because Sapphire's day was boring!**

I was now on the bus -yes the bus- on my way to Sonny's apartment. Believe it or not this was the highlight of my day. Well, only because I was about to tell Sonny everything. I might even tell Chad. Who knows. I was pulled, literally pulled, out of my thoughts by Zora as she tugged on my arm. "Come on Sapphire!" She yelled. "We need to get to Sonny!"

I sighed, got of the seat and ran to Sonny's apartment building. We ran through the doors and looked around. "To the stairs!" Grady yelled running to the sign that said 'stairs' with Nico in toe. Me Zora and Tawni looked at each other and sighed. We then went over to the elevator and jumped in just as it closed. We pressed number 4 **(I don't know if this is her floor or not. I'm just guessing!) **and waited as elevator music played. There was a ding and the doors opened.

****We walked out to see Nico and Grady hunched over gasping for air. They looked up at us as we exited the elevator and groaned. "Aw man! There was an elevator!" Nico complained. Us girls just laughed as they got up smoothing down their shirts.

I walked up to Sonny's apartment and looked at the cast. _My cast. _I couldn't hide the small smile that formed on my safe at the thought. I sighed and put up 3 fingers. "1... 2... 3!" I yelled putting as much force as I could into the run as I barged into the door knowing fine well that Chad was behind it. We came running into the apartment shocking Sonny.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I found change!" Grady answered simply. Yes, Grady did find change... IN _MY_ BACK POCKET! I glared at him a little but he didn't notice. He was to busy listening to Zora.

"It's worse than we thought!" She gasped, looking at the gifts Chad brought Sonny.

"Flowers, a Mac Falls box set, and a photo of Chad, holding flowers, and a Mac Falls box set!" Nico stated what the gifts were.

Then Chad fell out from behind the door, and done something I DID NOT expect. He tumbled over and squished me! I mean he fell right on top of me! I almost died! Luckily he jumped up and of me before I began to stop breathing. "Oh, sorry." He wait... apologised? I was getting weirded out.

"Chad?" Everyone- minus Sonny, Chad and me -said. 

"Chad?" Sonny added in, pretending to be shocked. 

"Well, it's pretty obvious what's goin' on here." Zora said as everyone began to give there theories.

"Well you're all wrong, because Chad is here to see me." Connie, Sonny's mum, said coming in from the other room. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Connie, Sonny's mum." She said.

"Sapphire." I said a little shyly. 

"Huh?" Grady asked astonished. 

"What?" Nico added in. 

"Mum?" Sonny said turning to her mother. 

"It's okay Sonny. I am not ashamed to tell them the truth." Connie reassured her daughter putting an arm on her shoulder. 

"No, but I might be. What are you doing?" Sonny asked warily. 

"Trust me." Connie said to her daughter and then looked at us. "Chad came here tonight bearing gifts for me, because." she looked at Chad for help.

"Sonny's mother is also... my mother." Chad said dramatically. 

"So that means...?" Sonny asked. 

"That's right!" Connie answered. Wow! These people could act! And it was much better than watching it on TV! 

"Chad is...?" Sonny continued. 

"Yes." She answered again. 

"Your long-lost brother." Chad said looking at Sonny. You know he really can't act!

"You LIE! Don't believe them Sonny. This is the plot line of the season finale of the first three seasons of MacKenzie Falls!" Grady said. Everyone turned around and stared at him. 

"How would you know that, Grady?" Sonny asked smugly. 

"I don't know." He said trying to get away from the whole group. 

"Grady." Sonny said like she was talking to a kid who had done something bad and she was trying to make him admit it. 

"Because I used to secretly watch the falls." Grady braised himself for the yells of outrage but only got a gasp from us all. (Except Chad who was laughing hysterically).

"Ah, who are we kidding. We've all been hooked at one point or another." Zora gave in moving over to the sofa. 

"I hit bottom three years ago." Tawni owned up. 

"I've been Falls-free for two seasons." Nico added. 

"...Six episodes." Grady said reluctantly. 

"This is awesome!" Chad said laughing.

"And by the time I'm old enough to watch it everyone will be like 'That show ended years ago when Mackenzie fell of that cliff. The episode was named Mackenzie falls: Of a cliff. Hey! Aren't you the kid who gave them the idea!'" I Said sweetly as Chad 

"So wait, why have you guys been getting all over me?" Sonny asked.

"Because we thought you were different." Nico said honestly.

"We wanted to keep you pure." Zora added on putting a fist to her heart.

"And we were all very concerned about our science projects. But mostly to keep you pure." Grady amended.

"But you've been soiled by the Falls like the rest of us. And that means that makes you no better than me! Haha. You guys can start revolving around me again." Tawni said and everybody began to leave.

"W-Wait a minute. If Chad's is not really here because he's Sonny's brother, then what is he doing here?" Nico said coming back in the room shortly followed by everyone else.

"Aah, good one Nico." Zora complemented.

"You want me to tell them?" Chad asked Sonny.

"No! No no no. I'll tell them. Because I am not ashamed and I have nothing to hide." Sonny replied proudly.

"That's my girl." Connie congratulated.

"I am..." She put an arm on Chad's shoulder then stepped away. "Judging Chad's celebrity tennis tournament duh!" She said then turned to me. "Sapphire Chad will give you a ride home." I nodded.

"Ohh! I thought you were going to say "Dating!" Okay, alright! Bye Sonny! Bye!" Nico, Grady and Zora said leaving the apartment.

Sonny shut the door and looked at me and Chad. Chad sighed. "Well, come on Leprechaun. Where do you live?"

"We're not going home just yet. I have a few things to explain." I said, smiling evily.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Chad said. "I need to be home now." He turned for the door but I stopped him.

"I can fix that simply." I said pulling out my mini wand from my boot, like what Alex does. "Hold onto my shoulder." I told Sonny and Chad. They obliged immediately and I smiled. "Time-euss Freeze- euss! **(This is NOT a real WOWP spell)**" I yelled and everything stopped except me and Channy.**(Whenever I say Sonny and Chad I will say Channy so I don't have to write both names! LOL!) **

Channy stared at me shocked. I just smiled and said. "I think you need an explanation."

**Sorry for the bad ending but I really wanted to update before I went on ma hols with NO internet access! How will I live! So Please R&R and I will give you a hug from any character or actor/actress you want! **

**Peace out suckas!**

**Sapphire XXXXX**


	13. Chapter 13 weirdness

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I have finally updated! YAY! I'm sitting here with muh wee sister as I write this! She says hi to all who review (ed) this story! So review and she will give you all one of the cakes she made the other day! Oh! And one more thing, she has just recently lost her 1st**** tooth so can y'all say congrats to her! She is sooooooo cute! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 13 'More Weirdness and a Leprechaun'**

"An explanation would be nice now" Sonny said letting go of my shoulder, waiting for Chad to do the same. But Chad refused to let go and continued to grip on my shoulder harder and harder! Man, the guy was strong!

"Chad" I forced painfully "shoulder…dieing!" I breathed.

"Sorry!" He said letting go of my shoulder. I sighed in relief, but quickly became shocked at what I heard. I looked at Sonny and she had the same shocked expression as me, 'so I didn't imagine it!' I thought.

"What?" Chad, seeing the shocked expressions of Sonny and I, asked.

I didn't drop my shocked expression completely, but made it less noticeable. "That's the second time you've apologised to me in the last 10 minutes!" I replied. I pulled him down to my level and began to feel his forehead "Do you have a fever or something?" I asked laughing.

Chad stood back up slapping my hand away. "What would you know about me?" He asked rhetorically. "You don't even know me!"

I began to laugh along with Sonny. Oh how clueless he was! While I continued to laugh quietly Sonny spoke to Chad with humour in her tone.

"Chad," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "She knows a lot more than you think." You know for someone who only new a small part of the story, she was very smart!

"Okay Sonny! I think I should tell you both the whole story." I said, getting in-between them.

"Wait! What story? What the hell are you two talking about?" Chad yelled.

"Shut it Cooper!" I yelled. "I'm about to began a very touching story that I'm going to probably cry at so SHOOSH!" With that Chad instantly became quiet as I began my story.

"It all started when on my tenth birthday" I began, tears in my eyes from just the thought of my long lost twin.

"Hold up!" Sonny said raising her hands in a stop motion. "You're only 6! How can you have had a 10th birthday?" Chad was nodding in agreement.

"I'll get to that part" I said.

"Okay. Well. Me and my twin sister Amber- I'll get there too!" I added at the confused expressions of the two teen stars. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! Well… We couldn't see that having our mum, dad, and little sister Natasha was all we needed, we wanted more. We wanted to go on a big adventure with magical creatures and wizards! We truly wanted that wish, but we didn't know how much it would affect us if we got it.

"On the night of our birthday, we were looking up at the sky and a shooting star came flying into our view. As it came past we both wished to be in a popular TV show, Wizards of Waverly Place, you may of heard of it. It stars Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Jake T Austin, you know what I'm talking about?" The two nodded. "Well after we made the wish, we blanked out. When we woke up we were on a couch with The Russo family looking over us.

"We explained what had happened and they completely understood. Mr Russo said that there was sadly no way we could get back to our world, so he offered for us to stay with them. We, obviously, couldn't say no, so we moved in immediately. Everything was fine. They bought us new clothes, treated us like family, Amber and I shared a room with Alex, we started to work at the sub shop, we got in-rolled into the same class as Max and, best of all, we were wizards like them." An understanding look crossed Chad's face.

"So that explains the whole time-freezing thingy!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Now can I continue with my story?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me to start.

"Okay then. It was amazing for 10 whole years, then, something tragic happened. Amber disappeared." I could see the shocked look in Sonny's features, change to sympathy for me.

"We didn't know why, by who, or where to. Me and Alex, since she got to keep her powers **(AN- I think she deserves it!)**, spent months searching, but never found her. We reported it to the Wizard Police, and they made it their number 1 priority to find her, actually, it was their ONLY priority. There wasn't much going on in the wizard world. Alex's boyfriend, Mason **(AN- Okay! The episode where both Mason and Juliet leave hasn't happened, nor will it EVER!) **who is a werewolf, tried to sniff her out using his amazing werewolf nose, but lost her and almost a few limbs, after getting to Antarctica. Justin's girlfriend Juliet, also tried to help, but she had no better luck than Mason, and ended up following a different trail, ending up in Scotland. I felt hopeless.

"Then, a couple of days ago, a year after her disappearance, I got a letter through the post. It was from the Wizard police. It said that they had found her, she was, somehow, in the world of Twilight. I was told that I had to go through a movie and two TV series to reach her. You could think of it as a video game.

"Alex and I have recently been to the movie, Starstruck, little did I know that Max had put a spell on me, so I turned into a dog.

"After Starstruck, Alex, the 4 main characters in Starstruck, and I moved onto here. A TV show named Sonny with a Chance, or, as some people call it, SWAC." I finished.

"Wait! So this is a TV show!" Chad asked. I nodded.

"And you've seen this episode." Sonny added.

"Yep! And a few after this one!" I stated happily.

"And your real age is 21?" Chad and Sonny asked.

"Yeppers!" I said smiling hugely.

"Okay then. I now have one question." Chad asked, smirking.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a laugh,

"Who's your favourite Character?" He burst out with eagerly.

I laughed "That's easy! Zora!" I stated. Chad pouted. I laughed again. "Aw! Don't worry Chad! It goes Zora, Sonny, Nico and Grady, Tawni, Dakota, Mr Condor, and THEN you!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder (did I mention we were all sitting on the floor?)

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Sapphire, you better un-freeze time now, and get home!" Sonny laughed standing up, then pulling me up.

"Okay then. Timeus-un-freezeus." I said waving my blue wand **(It's like a blue version of Alex's wand)** in the air.

"Thank you. Now Chad, take Sapphire home." Sonny said pulling Chad up this time.

"Okay then, Bye Sonny. Come on leprechaun." He said guiding me to the door.

"Wait! Chad, When's the tournament?" Sonny asked spinning Chad around to face her.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow night." He smiled a small smile while walking backwards out the door.

"What's tomorrow night?" Sonny asked confused,

"Oh! Our first date! See ya" and with that he walked out the door with me.

"Aw!" I awed, placing my hand on my heart. "SWEET!"

"Shut it, mini-mini Random!" I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped over to the elevator and pressed the 'ground' button once Chad was in.

"Sorry" I looked down at the ground.

"For what?" Chad confusedly asked looking down at me.

"For the cake thing" I answered truthfully looking up at him.

"It's a'ight" he shrugged it of "Mistakes happen."

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. I skipped out and over to Chad's car

"Get in quickly. I have to be home in time for something" Chad yelled running to the car and jumping in. I done the same on the passenger side and buckled me seat belt. As soon as I was safely in Chad zoomed of down the road.

"THERE IT IS!" I exclaimed, pointing at the large-ish house in front of us.

"Okay then" Chad said stopping the car. I quickly got out and turned to say bye. "See you tomorrow then" He said before driving off, back down the road.

I walked up to the door and walked in. "I'm back!" I yelled walking into the living room, to see Alex asleep on the couch. I chuckled and gave her a shoogle. She woke up instantly.

"Hey Sapphire." She mumbled.

"You go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you that I was back" I smiled at her.

"mmm k" she said almost eligibly, falling back to sleep. And with that, I went into my room and went to sleep, getting ready for a BIG day.

**OK! So. Love it? Hate it? Please review! Even if you don't have a fanfic account!**

**PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alex: Sapphire**

**Mason: does**

**Chad: not**

**Sonny: own**

**Juliet: Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Jessica: Starstruck**

**Zora: Sonny with a chance**

**Lilly: Hannah Montana**

**Alice: Or Twilight!**

**Me: Thank you! And that is all (sadly) true!**

**Demi Lovato: OH! And Review! And She doesn't own me either ****J**

**Me: They get the idea! Okay Pea-**

**Chad: NOOO! ME DO IT! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Everyone (besides Chad): *Eye Roll***


	14. Chapter 14 Hairspray

**I'm so so so so soooo sorry about not updating! Truthfully I've not been in a writing mood. But anyways! Here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter 14 'Hairspray and FFTFPART2!'**

I woke up the next morning very bouncy (literally. I was jumping instead of walking). I grabbed a apple and began to eat it when I heard a honk from outside. Curiously, I ran to the window to see a bright yellow mini, could only be one person. Sonny. **(for some reason I imagine them living in an apartment building)** I smiled and waved to her as she got out the car. She waved back.

'One minute' I mimed to her holding up one finger. She nodded and I ran to do what I had to do. Since no one was awake yet (it was 9am people! Get you're a** out of bed!) I wrote a note explaining that Sonny had taken me to work, and left it on the fridge. I then zapped myself clothed and ran out to meat Sonny.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically as I reached her.

"Hi, cool car," I smiled opening the passenger door of the car.

"Thanks." She said getting into the drivers side of the car. I looked back up to the window to see the 2 boys I (sadly) have to put up with for god knows how long. I gave a small wave, hoping Sonny wouldn't look up to see who I was waving at, but of course, considering my luck, she did. A confused expression crossed her face. "Isn't that…"

"Doubles." I stated simply. "The guys who play Nico and Chad in SWAC also play those to bozos." I said flicking my head in their direction.

Sonny nodded slowly.

"Just drive." I groaned. Sonny slipped the keys into the ignition and sped of down the road.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"How exactly did you find out where I live?"

"I called Chad this morning." She shrugged.

"Aww! Look at you already asking Chad for help! Did you know that someday you and Chad will be married with a kid called Shannen **(hahaha! Kid called Shannen! HAHAHA!… You have to know me on RP twitter to get it. It's actually not that funny. But oh well!)**!" I sighed. We were at traffic lights now and Sonny was staring at me with an 'are-you-serious' look on her face.

"… I have a very active imagination and am a forever Channy fan! See!" I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a tattoo which read 'I love Channy forever' inside a heart, the date 02.10.10 at the bottom.

"Wow. Erm… what does the date October 2nd mean?" Sonny asked me. As the light went green and we drove down the road again. I put my sleeve back down before replying.

"You'll find out someday," I smiled. I looked at where we were. We were about 10 minutes from the studio. "Can I put the radio on?"

"Sure"

I turned the radio onto Galaxy **(this is a radio station in the UK) **, my favourite radio station.

"Okay, that was 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars! Don't forget that you can call or text a song request and message to us at- 1950125!" the presenter boomed. I grinned, and texted a song request and message before texting Zora to put Galaxy radio on throughout the whole studio. She replied in no time with a 'asked the Big C and he switched over to the station' I texted back thanks and waited.

~15 minutes later~

The whole cast and I were sitting in the prop house chatting when it came on. "Okay now the next song is dedicated to the whole of Condor Studios!" The presenter boomed. I grinned as the whole of the room went quiet to listen. "And it is from the Miss Sapphire Dublin! Enjoy everybody" He finished as the song came on. 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray the recent movie.

TRACYYou cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girlBut ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feetBut i just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin'Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my wayTRACY & LINKCause you can't stop the beatEver since this old world began A woman found out if she shook itShe could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask whyAnd if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat!PENNYYou can't stop a river As it rushes to the seaSEAWEEDYou can try and stop the hands of timeBut ya know it just can't bePENNY And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,I'll call the N Double A C PCause the world keeps spinning Round and 'roundAnd my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my wayPENNY & SEAWEEDCause you can't stop the beatPENNY & SEAWEEDEver since we first saw the lightA man and woman liked to shake itOn a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradiseWe're dreamin' ofBut you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat!EDNAYou cant stop my happiness Cause i like the way i am And you just can't stop my knife and fork When i see a christmas ham so if you don't like the way i look Well, i |ust don't give a damn!EDNA & ENSEMBLECause the world keeps spinningRound and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my wayEDNA & COMPANY'Cause you cant stop the beatEver since this old world began A woman found out if she shook itShe could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can todayCause you cant stopThe motion of the oceanOr the sun in the skyYou can wonder if you wannaBut i never ask whyAnd if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat!MAYBELLOh oh ohYou can't stop todayAs it comes speeding down the trackChild, yesterday is hist'ryAnd it's never coming backMAYBELL & ENSEMBLE'Cause tomorrow is a brand new dayMAYBELLAnd it don't know white from blackENSEMBLEYeah!MAYBELL & ENSEMBLE 'Cause the world keeps spinning'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beatALLEver since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake itOn a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop ths paradiseWe're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythmOf two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat!Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aahYou can't stop the beatEver since we first saw the sunIt seems vantussle girls are allways tryinPlease someoneBut now we're gunna shake and shimmyAnd just have some fun todayALLAnd you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from aboveYou can try to stop the paradiseWe're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythmOf two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beatYou can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!

When the song ended all we heard was a very load scream from stage 2 made by the one and only Chad Dylan Poop-I mean Cooper saying 'I LOVE HAIRSPRAY! YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!' We laughed and went to go record a show. Well, I just went to watch because I wasn't in this show. But oh, I do prefer to watch this one.

**Sorry it's so short guys! But I will try to update sooner! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: here today we have a special guest to do the disclaimer! We have west end star Michael Ball everybody! How plays Edna in the UK tour of Hairspray!**

***crowd claps wildly***

**Michael: Okay! So Sapphire does not own sonny with a-**

**Chad: OMC! IT'S WEST END STAR MICHAEL BALL! **

**Me: Chad go away! Michael is doing the disclaimer!**

**Chad: DOUBLE OMC! Can I watch?**

**Me: *sigh* fine.**

**Chad: YAY! *takes a seat next to Sonny and rest of cast***

**Me: Do your thing Michael!**

**Michael: Sapphire does not own Sonny with a chance, Wizards of Waverly place, Starstruck, Hannah Montana, A yellow mini, Just the way you are, Bruno Mars, A Channy tattoo, an apartment, the character of Shannen, Galaxy Radio, The presenter, You can't stop the beat, hairspray or me. *takes a breathe* done.**

**Me: Thank you! And that is all true!**


End file.
